How to Hold A Gun
by Siriuslyblacked
Summary: [Black Lagoon] Revy explains to Rock how to really hold a gun. [series of BL oneshotsdrabbles]
1. How to Hold A Gun

**How to Hold a Gun**

"Rock you're holding the gun all wrong!" A woman called out to the young man who held the pistol in his hand awkwardly ready to shoot.

"You hold it like this so you don't drop it when it shoots." She took the gun and showed the correct way it should be held.

He tried again.

"Not like that you'll kill your wrist, loose Rock loose!" She grabbed his hand and placed the gun carefully in the correct position. "Like that now all you have to do is aim and shoot."

He lifted the gun and aimed, then paused.

"What do I aim for?" He asked.

The woman laughed heartily.

"Whatever you damn feel like."

A long silence followed. The man moved his hand, he aimed and pointed the gun straight at her heart.

She smiled.

He pulled the trigger.

Nothing…

Just as he suspected.

She laughed again.

"You've got guts Rock." She patted or rather punched his shoulder. He swayed a bit.

"How do I load a bullet?"

"Haha one step at a time Rock."

oooooooooooooooo

This is a Black Lagoon Fan Fic so please tell me what you think.


	2. Drunk Idiots

They were going to run out of booze soon. Then what were they going to do? Revy mentioned to break into Dutch's collection. However neither Revy nor Rock wanted to wake up next morning with Dutch on their ass.

"You won't beat me Rock, Japanese men like you can't hold their liquor." She taunted him as he drained another shot of booze from their shot glass.

"You're too cocky." Rock hissed slamming the glass down on the table, "I'll show you the real Japanese working man."

"Ha I'd like to see you try it dip shit."

"The name is Rock!" It had been quite a while since she called him that, not since they were arrested. Was it over a year now since he joined? Hell he didn't remember life just suddenly fused with the Black Lagoon.

Revy took her shot in silence and poured the next one sliding it over to Rock. They were using the same shot glass. Dutch refused to waist more than one on drinking idiots. Both were drunk, and both idiots.

The bottle was now empty, only one left. Rock staggered out of his chair to get the remaining bottle. Revy quickly jumped up standing in his way.

"No way are you getting the last bottle!" Revy said angrily, "It is your turn to drink, I'm pouring."

Revy leaned forward shoving Rock hard, "Don't cheat you bastard."

"I'm not!" He said fiercely and attempted to shove Revy in return but drunk as he was he stumbled slightly falling onto Revy for support.

Scratch that –she was just as drunk- They both hit the ground.

"You bastard no reason to fight over!" Revy yelled crushed under his body.

"I didn't mean…" Rock trailed off raising his head to look into Revy's golden flared eyes. He paused as his vision blurred slightly. Revy stared at him with a scowl but he continued to gaze at her with a puzzled look on her face.

"What?" Revy yelled frustrated her hands on his chest now. Rock looked at her for a second and felt the two things he had dreaded all night; passing out and losing control. Both seemed to have crept up on him while he was drunk lying on top of her.

"Rock what the fuck are you doing?" Revy growled giving him a push but he didn't move. She pushed him harder.

"I just need two seconds."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Otherwise I might pass out." Rock replied. Revy laughed.

"I knew you couldn't hold your-" she started but was immediately cut off by Rock's lips crushing her own. He had the strong taste of booze; she liked it. With the last of his energy he lifted his body up and flopped over on the ground groaned and closed his eyes. Revy lay next to him for a few seconds unsure to punch him or not.

"Rock?" Revy said sitting up lighting a cigarette. No response.

"ROCK!" She shook him.

"Can't you let me sleep?" he groaned.

"Fucking pansy Japanese businessman can't drink! Can't even win against me at a mans' game." Revy challenged, prodding him.

"You aren't a man…" Rock muttered before drifting into a drunken sleep. Revy chuckled.

"Damn straight I'm not!"


End file.
